donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Klobber
Klobbers are members of the Kremling Krew that wear Barrels. Their first appearance was in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, where they were common enemies. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/ Land 2 Klobbers first appear in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest as common enemies. Klobbers will hide in their barrels and wait for Diddy or Dixie Kong to approach, then spring out of their Barrels and hit them around. The basic green Klobber will not injure a Kong unless it pushes them into another baddie, though their usual goal seems to be to knock Kongs off of cliffs. The Kongs can knock a Klobber unconscious by bonking it on the head (either by jumping on it or throwing something at it). After a Klobber is knocked out the Kongs can use the barrel as a weapon. Sometimes Klobbers will run off the edge of an abyss, just by chasing a Kong. A yellow version of Klobber also exists. These yellow Klobbers use the same strategy as the green variety (hiding in a Barrel and charging recklessly when the Kongs approach). The major difference between the green and yellow Klobbers is that the yellow variety can make the Kongs drop their collected Banana Bunches. Dark grey or "black" Klobbers with red eyes exist as well. These Klobbers are the most dangerous. Whenever they hit the Kongs, they cause them to drop an Extra Life Balloon. The majority of grey Klobbers are found in the Lost World. Red Klobbers (known as Kabooms) also make an appearance. However, they hide in TNT Barrels instead of regular barrels and explode whenever they make contact with any Kong directly, however, bonking them on the head will stun them as with any Klobber, and then the TNT barrel can be used as if it were normal. The green Klobber variety appears in Donkey Kong Country 2's pseudo-sequel Donkey Kong Land 2. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!/Land 3 Enemies similar to Klobbers, called Knockas appear in ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3. Donkey Kong 64 Green Klobbers and Kabooms also appear in Donkey Kong 64. Here they are uncommon enemies, found only in Angry Aztec, Gloomy Galleon, and certain areas in Crystal Caves. This time, Klobbers actually do hurt the Kongs when they run into them. They were also immune to almost all of the Kongs' attacks. However, a shockwave attack or an Orange Grenade can take them out. Kabooms can be taken out with a single shot from a gun. Any enemies close to Kaboom (generally Klobbers) could be hurt by the explosion. Donkey Konga 2/DK: Jungle Climber Klobbers also appear in Donkey Konga 2. Klobbers most recently appeared in DK: Jungle Climber, where they are uncommon enemies since two only appear in Spooky Woods, and can climb on pegs and try to bounce into the Kongs. Gallery File:Klobber.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) File:KlobberDiddyDixie2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Klobber (GBA).png|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) Sprites Klobber (green).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (green) Klobber (yellow).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (yellow) Klobber (black).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES) (black) See also *Shroom Kritter Trivia *According to the game's credits, Klobbers belong to the "Kremling Kuthroats" enemy class. *Whenever a Klobber runs it makes a sound similar to tires screeching. In Donkey Kong 64 a Klobber, when chasing a Kong will sometimes "C'mon!" in a very Donald Duck-esque voice. *Klobber is one of few generic Kremlings to have ears (Klinger is the other). *Klobbers mark their first level appearance in Pirate Panic in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. de:Klobber es:Klobber pt:Klobber Category:Kremling Krew Category:Land Enemies Category:Kremling Kuthroats Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Enemies Category:Donkey Kong 64 Enemies